mugenfandomcom-20200222-history
Mordecai
Mordecai is a 23-year-old blue jay. He is one of the main protagonists of the series, first appearing in a non-canon short as a human cashier, who then morphs into a prototype Mordecai character. He later makes his first official appearance in the pilot episode, where he was the first to say a line. His voice is provided by the show's creator, J.G. Quintel. Mordecai is the first character to speak in the cartoon. (starting from the pilot episode). Also, he is a striker of WlanmaniaX's Rigby edit. Mordecai has been made for M.U.G.E.N twice, with two more versions are currently being made. Ivan Luiz's Version Before Placemario made his version of Mordecai, Ivan Luiz had already made one. This version of Mordecai is a spriteswap of Poisonberry by TheIranSonic, his Sprites are poorly drawn, he has missing Sprites and his Attacks are Overpowered. He said he would remake it, but it is unknown if this is true now since Madoldcrow1105's Mordecai is now used more often since it was considered much better than the original. FelixMario2011's Version FelixMario2011 was going to be a new released character of Mordecai. The original sprites by WlanmaniaX was used for one of Rigby's assists, which FelixMario2011 would use the sprites as part of his character. He was originally going to be released in May, but due to some technical problems, he was going to be released in July. But FelixMario2011 changed it and is going to release Mordecai in August. This a bit of a vaporware. No one really knows when he is being released. Jedipolice's Version Jedipolice is also making a Mordecai for M.U.G.E.N as an edit of Rigby. Currently, it is shown that Jedipolice can code now, but it is unknown if he will be coded as well. Madoldcrow1105's Version Madoldcrow1105's version of Mordecai was first shown in one of his W.I.P. videos, but was mentioned a while earlier in a YouTube comment. He later made a video showing off some of his moves and attacks. On March 28, he was finally released, and is has been considered to be much better than Ivan Luiz's version. It contains refrences from MAD too for example:'' Mordecai's Lantern Hammer'' hyper is based off from the episode RioA. Dchan250's MvC Mordecai Edit A a wikia user Dchan250 released a new edit on May 1st with some different sounds and effects, (such as more MvC gameplay like MvC hyper backgrounds and sprite editing to give it more of a feel of an MvC type character.) Dchan250 made Mordecai's'' toon'' pallete his default one. On June 4, 2012, he finally updated his MvC Mordecai, including a new pallete originally in Madoldcrow's old Mordecai. Gameplay Stats *Life: 1000 *Power: 5000 *Attack: 100 *Defence: 100 Movelist Key D = Down F = Right B = Left DB = Down-left DF = Down-right a/b/c = Kick x/y/z = Punch 'Specials' Assist Pops Maellard - B, F, B, a Assist Muscle Man - B, F, B, b Assist Benson - B, F, B, c Pecking Beak - B, DB, B, y Tumble - D, DF, F Tornado Grab- B, F, z 'Hypers' Society Laser - D, DF, F, x+y Green Lantern Hammer - F, DF, D, DF, F, x+a The Power - D, DF, F, a+b Skeet Shot - F, B, D, x, z Mega Fiery Punch- D, DF, F, D, DF, F, s Gallery mord.gif|Old Mordecai Portrait by Madoldcrow1105 mord (1).gif|New Portrait Palette Gallery Mordecai pallete.png|''norm (Original colours)'' Mordecai pallete1.png|''cardinal'' Mordecai pallete2.png|''sparrow'' Mordecai pallete3.png|''thrasher'' Mordecai pallete4.png|''canary'' Mordecai pallete5.png|''toon (Regular Show colours)'' Mordecai pallete6.png|''penguin'' Mordecai pallete7.png|''warbler'' Mordecai pallete8.png|''blackhawk'' (Similar to Daffy Duck) Mordecai pallete9.png|''jayhawk'' Mordecai pallete10.png|''albatross'' Mordecai pallete11.png|''woodpecker'' Videos Video:Regular Show Mordecai M.U.G.E.N (Dowload) Video:MUGEN_-_Mordecai_and_Rigby_update_3_19_12_WIP Video:W.I.P. Showcase 2 Category:CharactersCategory:Cartoon CharactersCategory:TV Show CharactersCategory:Cartoon Network CharactersCategory:Regular Show CharactersCategory:W.I.P CharactersCategory:BirdsCategory:AnimalsCategory:StrikersCategory:1.0 Only CharactersCategory:The MUGEN Stand CharactersCategory:Males